Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 9 \\ 6 & 8 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 6 & 5 \\ 9 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$